It Could Have Been Me
by maschan
Summary: Based on the song by Billy Ray Cyrus. Ron and Hermione get married and Harry finds out. To tell her that he still loves her, she calls and leaves a message on the machine. Better than the summary sounds. Please give it a chance.


**SUMMARY: Harry learns that Hermione married Ron. Harry has loved Hermione since Fifth Year when he saved her from the Avada Kadavera curse. He calls Hermione and tells her his feelings. One-Shot. H/H.**

**DISCLEMER: I do not own Harry Potter or the song _Could Have Been Me. _They are owned by J.K. Rowling and Billy Ray Cyrus. **

**NOTES: **"Speech", _Song Lyrics, **Thoughts**_

**A/N: This story came to me over a while, and after debating with myself of what thing I should write it on (IE-Books, Shows, or other things), I picked this. Enjoy!**

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_I hear you just got married_

_Took him up on Honeymoon_

_And you were all smiles at the wedding_

_You cried when you kissed the groom. _

**_Come on, Hermione. Pick up! Please pick up! _**Harry thought.

_I got no invitation_

_I guess the mail man didn't bring it to me_

_But I see the whole thing in slow motion_

_Every night as I try to sleep_

**_Hermione, I really need to talk to you! _**Harry thought again.

_My buddy John said you looked real pretty_

_And you acted like you were in love _

_He said the preacher asked for objections _

_And he thought about standing up_

"Ring… Ring… Ring… Hi! You have reached Ron and Hermione Weasley. We aren't here right now, but if you leave your name and number, we'll get back to you as soon as we can." The recording said.

_I told John_

_He must have been crazy _

'_Cause you were just about to say 'I do'_

"Hermione, I really need to talk to you. If you're there, please pick up. I just need to talk to you in private. Without Ron. Ron, if you are listening to this, please, believe me when I say that I will **never **try to take Hermione from you. But, Hermione, please, talk to me." Harry pleaded.

_He just gave me a wink_

_And said all he could think_

_Was it could have been me with you_

Hermione was at home alone, and was listening to the message as Harry said all of the things he was saying, resisting all urge to pick up the phone and tell him the truth. That she loved him, but Ron came around first.

_It could have been me_

_Standing there with you_

_It could have been me_

_And my dreams coming true_

_But those dreams move on_

_If you wait to long_

_It took me to now to see_

_It could have been me_

"Hermione, please call me back when you get this. My number is… well, that doesn't matter. Just meet me at Hewet's On Main in London. I'll see you tomorrow. Please come." Harry said as he hung up the phone.

_I don't guess I ever told you_

_That I went out and bought you a ring_

_I even carried it around in my pocket _

_Waiting to say the right thing_

The next day, at Hewet's On Main, Harry was waiting for Hermione, and when he saw her, his heart jumped.

_I pulled it out the other day_

_But the diamond had lost its shine_

_Well, I know how it feels _

'_Cause my eyes grow dim_

_When I think_

_You could have been mine_

Immediately, Harry's hands dropped to his pocket, which held a ring that he had bought for her so many years ago, but he had never gotten the courage to ask her. He was going to tell her the truth tonight, and show her the ring, just to prove that he had feelings for her, even though she was married.

_It could have been me_

_Standing there with you_

_It could have been me_

_And my dreams coming true_

_But those dreams move on_

_If you wait to long_

_It took me to now to see_

_It could have been me_

"Thanks for coming, Hermione." Harry said, pulling out a chair for Hermione to sit. After she sat, he pushed her back in.

"No problem. Look, I wanted to apologize for not inviting you. It's just that… If I did… and I saw you… I thought that maybe… I wouldn't say yes when I needed to." Hermione said.

"What?" Harry asked, shocked.

_I know I called_

_Just in time _

_To be to late_

"Harry, I was in love with you for so long, and if I saw you on my wedding day, I thought that I would still be in love with you, and say no to Ron." Hermione said.

_You know dreams move on_

_If you wait to long_

_It took me till now to see_

_That _

_It could have been me_

_Standing there with you_

_It could have been me_

_And my dreams coming true_

_But those dreams move on_

_If you wait to long_

_It took me to now to see_

_It could have been me_

"Hermione, I asked you to come here today because I need to confess something to you." Harry said, reaching for the ring in his pocket.

"Hermione, I got you a ring, and I was to scared to give it to you, because I thought you would turn me down. I just wanted you to know the truth. That it could have been me." Harry said.

_Could have been me_

_It could have been me_

_Could have been me_

_It could have been me_

_Could have been me_

_It could have been me_

"Harry, it always was you. My first love. My first kiss. And the man I wanted to be with in front of everyone. But it was Ron. I do love you, Harry. And it always was you." Hermione said.

"Kiss me." Harry requested.

Hermione looked at him with a confused look on her face, but then kissed him.

"I love you, Hermione. Goodbye." Harry said.

"HERMIONE JANE WEASLEY! WHY DID YOU JUST KISS HIM? YOU ARE MARRIED TO ME!" Ron yelled out.

"Ron!" Hermione yelled.

"FORGET IT, HERMIONE! WE'RE THROUGH! AND TO THINK, IT COULD HAVE BEEN ME!" Ron said before stomping off.

"Hermione, I'm so sorry. I just lost you your husband, and the man you love." Harry said.

"You lost me my husband, but not the man I love. The man I love is standing right in front of me." Hermione said, nodding to Harry.

"I love you, too, Hermione. And not to be a rebound, but…" Harry said, kneeling down on one knee, and pulled out the ring out of his pocket.

"Hermione Jane Weasley, will you marry me?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry. I will marry you." Hermione said.

Harry looked up at her tear stricken face, slipped on the ring, and kissed her.

Some dreams do wait for you.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**A/N: I know that the last line was cheesy, but how do you like the rest of the story?**

**Please Review**

**maschan )**


End file.
